


The REAL Secret of the Omnitrix ;)

by lenin_it_to_win_it



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Gen, M/M, implied azmuth/grandpa max, omniverse more like omegaverse am i RIGHT fellas, past azmuth/albedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it
Summary: Ben 10000 discovers how Azmuth collects the DNA samples he uses in the omnitrix. . . with unfortunate consequences.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The REAL Secret of the Omnitrix ;)

Ben 10000 walked int2 aszmuths space lab after parking his used honda civic outside and he glared annoyedly at the galevin genius, looking into his big green orbs with his own green orbs. the last time so many big green orbs were in the same room it was during the interdimnesional grinch orgy. truley it was an epoch.

“wat is it assmouth” sed ben wearily, crossing his thicc arms over his bara tieddies bc for som reason futuere ben is always mor shredded than a lettuce on taco toosday. the o1ne exception was ruBENesque, bens alternate self from the dummy thicc dimension. he did knot hav the omnitriixx but he had a fat ass which was honestrly way beter. 

“its impritant life or deth omnitriix business!” declared azmeuth urgently, scurriyng onto bens wrist wile clutching adorably tiny tools in his smol hands. 

“ya wel make it fast” ben replied disinterestly “i hav 2 pick the kids up from soccer practice bc my wife left me” a teer slid down his cheek “she got tired of me yelling ITS HERO TIME every time i busted a nut. also she didnt find it very funney when i pointed at the omnixitrix and sed it was ‘sex o cock’”

“sex o cock” snickered azmuth “very clever. its epsecially funny bc the omnitexas doesnt tell time”

“well i sure thot so” ben agreed emphatically “the omenixtrix mite be useuful at teecching people to understand other aliens but it sure doesnt help me understand the strangest species of all… womin AM I RITE FELLAS”

male aliens leaned int2 the room in order to nod aggreeingly and the laff track from big bamg thery started playing bc ben had made a real bingo bazinga. 

“sux about ur wife but we hav more sirious issues to deel with” sed azmuth grimly “the omnomotrix is destabliilizing and u wont be able to maintane ur physiciel form unless u let me program it with a dna sample” 

“is that all” ben laffed releivedly “i got dna to spare. wat do u need, some hair, some spit--” 

azmuthe started unzipping bens pants 

  
“um.. wat r u doing” asked ben suspecieously    
  
“collecting the sample obviously” replied azmuth in annoyance

“UR GONNA CHOP MY DICK OFF??!” shrieked ben in mortal terror, clasping his hands over his fun time wettin’ worm.

“NO ben ur the dumbest bitch alive” snapped azmuth exasperatedly “i was simply going 2 stimulate your flesh cells to create life fluid-- the standard dna sample used for all alien species--”

ben screeched in horror and tried to take the omnixitrix off his arm “yuo mean all these years iv been wearing a SPERM BRACELELT” he shrieked disgustedly “i ware that on my SKIN!!!1! it touches my FLESH azmuth”

“wel thats ur own fucckin fault now isnt it” replied azmeuth unconcernedly “the omnitriix was supposed to b for ur grandpa max--”   
  


“thAT DOESNT MAKE IT BETTER!!! NOTHING MAKES THIS BETTRER” 

“i happen to know on good ahturority that ur grandpa max woldve been DELITED to wear my sperm bracelet!’ retorted azmuth angrily “back in the human year of 1969, during the centennial interspecies Naked Olympics we--”

ben frantcicelly started searching the omnitirix for an alien species that didnt hav ears, trying to ignore its stickineness.

“the omnxitriix is my greatest creation!” declared azmuth indignintly “and u should be HONEREd to wear it! yes, it is in fact oozing with sperm, like, just, compleetly full to the brim with sperm at all times--”

suspsicious goo leaked out of the omnitrix and ben shuddered. 

“--but thats not the point!” azmuth yelled angrily “its ment to help u empathize with others speces!! wy else do u think galvans hav the expression ‘walk a mile in my sperm’?”

“i dont know and i dont want to” ben snapped revoltedly, attempting to chew his own arm off “get this thing off me!!!”

“getting off” sed the omnitrix roboticly, releasing a wave of pure hrony energy that instantly made ben feel a heat blast in his pants completely unrelated to alien transformation.

ben panted lustfuley “u know wat? mayb this thing isnt so bad”

“quick wile ur int he mood” sed azmuth urgentely, touching the omnitrix tenderly wiht his litle hands so that a dick dized hole materielized in the middle “place your skin syringe into the seed repository so it can collect ur dna sample”   
  


ben stared blankly bc he did not undersand the science words

“u hav to fucc it right in its tite little omnitrussy” azmuth explaned, looking up the words in his galvan to himbo translateion dicctionary

the mood was oficcially ded. “i hav 2 WAHT” ben cried distressedly

“u heard me tennysshoes. now get in there” azmuth stood ther and stared    
  
“im not doing it! no way!” ben protested refusingly, gazing down at the omnitrixes gaping hole whichmst was glowing and green and looked pretty fuckin rad tbh. ben licked his lips temptedly. he wold be lying if he sed he hadnt thot about fucking the omntirx befor, and now he had the perfect opportunity… but he repressedly glared at azmuth and shouted “NEVER! especilly not with u WATCHING” 

“for fuks sake tennsysee its not SEKSUAL its 4 SCIENCE” azmuth yelled irittatedly. “ur human appengedeges are of no interest to me, a alien and proud sapiosexuel. besides erthings r so cringe, very unfleek” ther was lag between interplanetnery meme transmission so azsmuth was always a few decades behind the trends.   
  
“o god not the meme slang” ben groned “this is almost as bad as when grandpa max tried to nae nae at my 4th space vegas wedding and broke his hip”

“And its about 2 get worse!!1!” declared a sinister yet ben-like voice from outside. suddenly the wall BLEW TF UP!!!1!! and albedo was ther evilly tongunging the sauce off a chily friy and smirkeing nefariously “prepare to die bennysyson tennyson!!! i hav come--”   
  
“PLESSE dont say cum rn” ben pleaded as the omnitrix started leaking again.

“--for VENGENCE” albedo concluded with a villaniss laugh! 

“can u at least come back some time when my dick isnt out” ben asked defetedly

“FOOL” albedo roared angrily, his edgy and goffik red eyes narrowing in rage. “not only hav i SEEN ur dick--” he tore of his pants “--i HAV ur dick!!! I am TRAPED in the FLESH PRISON of ur HIDEOUS bodey, your ben 10 centimeters forever fused to my physical form!!!1! my true form has a bigger dick and im a GLAVIN”

“its tru” azmuth confirmed noddingly, sagely stroking the gray skin of his his face whisker/tentacle/mustache drippy thingys “albedo had the phattest cock in galvin history, hes in all the world record books. its wy i chose him as my lab assistnent”

“u only valued me for my BODIE” albedo wept ragefulyl “but il show u old man!!1!” he thrust out his wrist wich had a super badass edgy RED omnidtrix made of LETHER and SPIKES “tremble before the power of my intelleict and my newest creaton! i present 2 u.. the DOMNITRIX”

ben gasped! “u mean that sperm braclet will let u turn int2 the dominant form of every alien in exisitence??”

“ITS NOT A SPERM BRACELET” yelled albedo and amuzth in unison together. 

“but yes benjamin tenjamin” cackled albedo wickedly “with this device i can top every speiciees in existnence!! and once i steel ur ominitrix, ill b the most powerful vers in the univers!!11! MuhHAHHAhah!!!!” 

alibido reeched out for the onminsitrix but as he did green sparky bits flashed out at his dominatriix which made red sparky bits and ther was a explosion. albeodo got fllung across the room and smakct his head on the wall (the part of it he hadnt exploded thru earlier, much to azmutshs annoyace) and ben wuz covered in a thicc cloud of smoke 

alebbdo laffed triumphatly “i did it!” he cried excitedly “i killed benth tenth!”

but ben slowly rose up from the flor still smoking omninously like a big vape. “must…. MAAAAAAATE” he shrieked as the onmitix flashed light and shot out multicioloered froths of various space jizz. 

“o no” sed azmuth appreehnsively “the chadly fused powers of the omnicitrix and the domnitrix have overstimulated bens naturel omega energies and now hes goign int2 heat without a mate!”

  
“so wat” albedo replied unimpressedly “just get a space dildo and cry it out like the rest of us”

“u dont understand!” azmuth yelled urgently “with the powers of the omnitrix he could turn int2 any number of aliens that could make his heet cycle dangerous!!!1! he could turn in2 way big and fuck a planet in half or become alien x and reconstruct reality into a thicc alpha knot to satisfy his lust!!1!” 

“good idea!” ben moaned thirstily, slapping the omnitrix with his cock “alien x?? Mor like ALIEN SEX AM I RITE FELLAS” the big bang lagh track came back as he turned into alien xxx

“wer fuckt” sed azmuth grimly “hes gonna bazonger our bazingas til they zing no more”

albedo eyed alien xs massive eldrich space cock “wel if he REALLy needs a mate” he began slowly, stripping to his chili fry grease-stained underoos 

“put ur cloths back on u stupitd omega” azmuth snapped, shaking his hed “only an alpha could help us now”

“did somebody say ALPHA???”

auzmuth and albedo looked around for the source of the voice when a bitchin car came crashign through the wall and kevin levin leapt out, caressing his kevin elevin inches. gwen wasnt ther bc ew, who reads fics with women in them??? they always get in the way of the hawt yaoiz xDD also idk they were divorced or somthing. kevin definitely wasnt paying child support tho   
  
“FUCKERS” azmuth yelled, still angry about the holes alebedo made in his other wall “do u know wat ur doing to my deposit???”

“im gonna deposit MY KNOT in BENS HOLE” declared kevin boldly as he approached alene x. “somthing i should hav done a long time ago” he added gentley, placing his hand on alein xs very firm ass cheeks 

ben turned back int2 his human form and he gazed simpingly at kevin with his eyes that weere green bc it wuz like his whole (a/n: hehe hole) aeshtitic. “oh yes kevin chan fill me with ur knot,, just pls be ben tender with me uwu”

“poggers dude” sed kevin, sliding in

albebdo and azmuth locked eyes so they wod not have to watch ben getting raled. “u know,” ablido began suggestively “mayb WE could--”

“look at me like that again and il send u to the null void like that gay angle from suprenatural” amzuth snapped disgustedly. Hhe used 2 fuk albedo on the daily but then alboeido fell behind watching rick and mortry and his iq never recovered :(

“ugh watever” aloeidbo gave up and pulled a massive tentacle-y shaped object out of the big man pockets of his pants “at lest i hav u, space dildo… bad dagon always comes thru”

while kevin and ben kept at it azmith ran around with a bucket collecting fluids “with all this dna i could fill a BAJILLION omnitirixes” he cried jubiliently “isnt sience is rad?!” and inded it wuz

the end


End file.
